


The Jacket

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Love, Southside Serpent, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, serpent jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: The space around her was very much Archie. It was filled with his instruments and band posters and strewn with some of his t-shirts and baseball caps. It was as if his practice space had become an extension of his bedroom.But there was one thing she noticed that stood out that was very much NOT something of Archie Andrews.It was Jughead Jones’s leather jacket with the snarling snake adorned on the back of it, staring at Veronica, almost as if it was mocking her.





	The Jacket

The Homecoming dance after party was only being held at Archie’s house this year because his dad was out of town on some trip with his new girlfriend. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, and fortunately, Mr. Andrews trusted his son wholeheartedly.

“He just told me to keep the noise level down so we don’t piss off the Coopers or the Millers.” Archie had announced at lunch earlier that week.

Even though Veronica and Archie were no longer dating, both having decided that it was best they just be friends since Archie was obviously struggling with feelings that he’d been harboring for Betty Cooper. Veronica didn’t want to be played a fool, so she had walked away from her relationship instead of putting up a fight.

As much as it had pained her to step back and let Betty and Archie explore whatever it was that they were feeling for each other, she couldn’t help but not be mad at Betty. She was her best friend, after all, and that meant more to her than being mad over a boy.

But at the party, Veronica had seen Betty and Archie talking closely, looking cozy, looking happy. And Veronica was happy for them, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see them so close. She was well on her way to getting over Archie completely, but she needed just one last little push to get over the hump.

So she had escaped to Archie’s garage. A place she had spent a lot of time while she’d been dating Archie, and a place that she still found a comfort in.

She sighed as she sat down with her red solo cup full of cheap beer. She usually enjoyed a good soiree but the quiet was nice.

The space around her was very much Archie. It was filled with his instruments and band posters and strewn with some of his t-shirts and baseball caps. It was as if his practice space had become an extension of his bedroom.

But there was one thing she noticed that stood out that was very much NOT something of Archie Andrews.

It was Jughead Jones’s leather jacket with the snarling snake adorned on the back of it, staring at Veronica, almost as if it was mocking her.

She immediately envisioned the way Jughead looked when he wore it. He stood up a little bit taller, a little more confidently. He had a swagger to him that she hadn’t ever noticed until he’d joined the Southside gang. There was a dark intensity to him that she couldn’t help but notice, that she couldn’t help but find incredibly attractive.

Yes, Jughead Jones had become a bit of a Riverdale heartthrob as of late, and Veronica was no exception to his allure. She found herself sneaking looks at him in the hallways of school, and at Pop’s after school. She’d even taken an interest in reading the Blue and Gold just to check out his writing. And he was a great writer indeed.

Her curiousity began to creep up as she got up from her spot on the old, tattered couch and walked over to where the jacket hung over the back of an old, wooden chair. The roughness of the wooden chair in contrast with the smooth leather of the jacket was a similar contrast of the owner of the jacket himself. Jughead was rough around the edges, for sure, having lived a rough and tumble life on the wrong side of the tracks. But on the outside he always seem calm and cool and ready for anything at any moment.

There was a danger about Jughead that Veronica couldn’t help but find enticing. Danger had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. Her dad was a mobster, after all, but her dad’s danger was quiet and calculating. Jughead wore his danger on his sleeve, literally. It was unbridled and menacing and hot as hell.

She and Jughead were friends. They’d been friends ever since she had moved to Riverdale. But they had always had a wall between them. An invisible barrier that they both respected, but for what reason, she wasn’t completely sure.

For her, she knew it could be that she’d always felt her pulse race just a little more whenever she was around him. She had felt guilty for it many times, especially while she was dating Archie. But Jughead had never seemed to notice her, so she’d continued to bury whatever it was she’d felt for him.

But now, she was alone with his jacket and she had an incredibly strong urge to try it on. Wearing it would be the closest she’d ever get to knowing what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Jughead’s arms, and she couldn’t resist the need to know.

She removed the jacket from the chair and discovered it was surprising lighter than she would have expected. And she couldn’t stop herself from grinning from ear to ear as she slid her arms into the sleeves, the lining of the worn jacket feeling like the most expensive of silk as it enveloped her.

Veronica instantly felt a thrill throughout her body as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirrored closet door across the garage from where she stood. She just happened to be wearing her favorite black dress with her black booties, complimenting the whole look.

She stared at the snake on her back, and maybe it was all of the alcohol she had been drinking but the snake seemed to no longer mock her. It was almost as if it was smiling back at her proudly, like she was meant to wear this jacket.

“Looks good on you.”

Veronica’s heart nearly jumped to her throat when she heard Jughead’s voice behind her.

She turned to look at him, trying her best to keep her composure. She prided herself on never having a crack in her demeanor. It wouldn’t be as easy with alcohol coursing through her system.

“Of course it does. Leather and Veronica Lodge go together like Dooney and Bourke.”

But Jughead said nothing, only smirked at her as if he could see right through her bravado.

“So what’s the school’s number one party girl doing out here?” He asked as he let his gaze wander over her body, causing her heart to pound wildly.

Veronica shrugged, trying to act as casually as she could.

“I’m not much in the mood for partying lately.” She replied honestly.

Jughead nodded.

“I can relate.” He said as he approached her, not stopping until he was so close to her that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but…I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a girl look quite so sexy in a Serpent jacket.” He said as he reached out his hand and touched the buttery soft leather collar.

Veronica wasn’t sure but she thought she had stopped breathing entirely as his fingertips went from touching the jacket to skimming gently over her cheek.

“Maybe I should join the gang? I have street cred, you know. I’m a Lodge after all.”

Jughead chuckled.

“No…you’re too gorgeous. I don’t need the guys distracted. We have to stay focused at all times.”

Veronica could hardly believe the way Jughead was talking to her. She wondered why he’d never been this way with her before. But she quickly realized that in all the time she had known Jughead Jones, they had never been alone together.

“What about you? Are you distracted?” She asked with a seductive grin.

Jughead nodded.

“Very.” He said as his arms circled around her waist, pulling her to him.

“And now that I finally have you alone, I want to tell you just how distracted I’ve been for the past couple of years. You mesmerize me, Veronica. I’m not going to deny it anymore.”

Veronica didn’t even know what to say. So she said nothing and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s broad shoulders. They gazed at each other for awhile, letting it sink in what they were about to dive into together.

“This was inevitable, wasn’t it?” She asked him as her lips softly brushed against his.

Jughead smiled softly.

“Absolutely.” He replied before covering her mouth with his in a hot, fervent kiss.

She’d never been kissed like that before, as if Jughead was not only giving her his lips but his heart and soul as well. And she wanted nothing more than to give him back what he was giving to her.

When he finally pulled away, she did her best to catch he breath but her head was dizzy from the incredible lips of Jughead Jones.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked her as he took her hand in his.

Whether she should have or not, Veronica didn’t even hesitate. She wanted to go with him wherever he wanted to take her.

So she took a deep breath and smiled as she gave him a nod.

“Let’s go.”

The End


End file.
